


Focus on Me

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: It's been nine months since Kishinami Hakuno met a golden man named Gilgamesh at a Halloween party, the man who claimed that they've been sharing dreams for quite some time.Two of those nine months he's been away, leaving Hakuno all alone, that is until she gets a message saying that he'll be home soon, sending Hakuno to seek out advice from her best friend Tohsaka Rin.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Focus on Me

“Stop being shy, and reply to the damn message, you’ve been staring at it for an hour.” Tohsaka Rin tells her friend Kishinami Hakuno. 

“That’s easy for you to say, Miss I-just-returned-from-Ireland. How was it visiting Cú’s family?” Hakuno shoots back, staring down at her cell-phone, looking through the messages between herself and the man that she’s been more or less dating ever since the Halloween party that Rani, and Rin dragged her to nine months ago. 

The golden man named Gilgamesh. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that your man has some crazy ex-girlfriend or-” 

“He said she was a stalker, not a girlfriend.” Hakuno reminds Rin, ignoring the fact she didn’t answer the question that she asked her, as she rereads the same message over again for the hundredth time. 

“ **_ I’ll be back in Japan this week. Is there anything you would like to do upon my arrival?”  _ **

“Are you jealous, Hakuno? That’s cute.” Rin teases, “But you should at least ask what day he’s gonna be flying in. Wouldn’t you like to be at the airport when he arrives? The worst thing he’ll do if you ask, is say “I don’t know,” or tell you to mind your own business. At this point, you’re just being stubborn.” 

Fine, fine. She’ll respond, if only to get Rin to teasing her. 

“ _ Do you know what day you’re supposed to be flying back?”  _ Hakuno types out, before looking up at Rin again, “He asked me what we should do when get back from Uruk.” 

“It’s obvious what he wants,” Rin says simply, turning the page in the book that she’s reading.

“Huh?”

“Sex. You haven’t seen each other in two months, correct? What else are you going to do? In any case, you should make him work for it.” Rin Suggests. 

“I’m assuming that you made Cú “work for it?” Hakuno asks, a pink shade appearing on Rin’s face at that question. 

“You’re such a bitch sometimes, Hakuno.” Rin murmurs, rolling her eyes.

“Love you too.” 

“You should have him meet Kiritsugu… You and this guy are pretty serious, right? Then he should meet your dad, and Emiya-kun. Is your mom back from visiting Illya yet?” 

“Irisviel? Yeah, she’s back. Illya is on Summer vacation right now too, so she’s not in school at the moment.” 

“You really should call them your mom and dad. I think your mom would faint if you ever called her “mom” out loud.” Rin tells Hakuno, shrugging, “Well, anyway, even better, he can meet your whole family!” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Hakuno begins to explain, “Kiritsugu is already annoyed at the amount of gifts that Gilgamesh has been sending me since he’s been away.” In fact, she cringes at the thought of how many packages await her when she returns home. 

“Kiritsugu thinks he’s trying to buy my love.” 

“He should be happy such a wealthy person is interested in you! He could probably help you move out of Emiya-kun’s house. You probably wouldn’t even have to go to college anymore. He owns his own company, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah. It’s deals in technology, stuff for phones, and computers.” Hakuno explains, “I don’t really care about the money though.” 

“You’re crazy. My father is already skeptical of Cú.” 

“He hasn’t met your family yet?” Hakuno asks, a hint of surprise present in her voice. 

“No, he’s supposed to meet them this week, which is why I brought up Gilgamesh meeting your family. It would make me happy that we’re both going through the same thing.”

“So, you just want me to suffer with you then?” 

“Don’t say it like that! Besides, my father didn’t like Shirou at first, when he started dating Sakura, and now look, I swear my father likes Shirou better than he likes me.”

“Alright,” Hakuno says with a sigh, “Fine, I’ll ask if he would be interested in coming over to my house.” 

“Good,” Rin says, her attention quickly going back to her book. 

Taking a deep breath, Hakuno attempts to psyche herself up to send the message. He probably won’t be interested in coming over to somewhere as common as her house, she tells herself as she begins to type away at the keyboard of her phone. 

“ _ Also, would you like to spend the night at my house? Meet my family?”  _ And send. 

Wait, maybe she should emphasize that he doesn’t have to, if he doesn’t want to. 

“ _ No pressure to say yes or anything. If you want to do something else, let me know.”  _

As Hakuno stands up to grab her back off Rin’s bedroom floor, her phone vibrates. 

“ **_ I’m going to return tomorrow. We can talk about it more then. I’ll send someone to pick you up, and take you to meet me.”  _ **

At least that’s better than an outright “no” Hakuno thinks to herself, as she types her reply. 

“ _ Okay. How are things going over there? Are you getting enough sleep?”  _

“Rin, I’m heading out, I’ll text you later.” 

“Mhm. Let me know how Kiritsugu reacts to Gilgamesh.” 

“Only if you tell me how your dad reacts to Cú” Hakuno teases, as she leaves Rin’s room, closing the door behind her, and heading outside, after saying goodbye to Rin’s mother, Tohsaka Aoi.

“ ** I’ll facetime you later.”  **

Frowning, Hakuno shoves her phone back into her pocket. If there’s a chance that Gilgamesh does in fact want to visit her home, then she’ll need to convince Kiritsugu and Irisviel, cringing at the thought of that idea alone. She should ask Kiritsugu as soon as she gets home then. Right, that’s what she’ll do. 

Easy, no problem at all. 

* * *

“Bringing a man over?!” Illya asks, looking in between Kiritsugu and Hakuno, “Hakuno has a boyfriend?” 

“Something like that.” Hakuno murmurs, “Well, can I please bring him over tomorrow? He’ll stay the night and probably be gone early in the morning, if even stays the whole night.” 

“Do you have a picture of him? Can I see?” Attempting to reach for her phone, Hakuno holds it just out of Illya’s reach. Even if she’s a few years older than her, Hakuno is still taller than Illya, even just by a few inches. 

Pouting those red eyes look up at Hakuno, going full puppy-dog mode, “Come on let your sister see!”

Oh hell no. Illya will bother and tease her about Gilgamesh if she catches a glimpse of a picture of him on her phone, plus, knowing Illya, she won’t stop there, she will want to go through their messages, and there’s no way that’s happening. 

“Illya.” Kiritsugu starts, a warning for her to calm down. 

“What? Tell Hakuno to show me the man that’s love bombing her with packages! With all the name brand stuff that she still hasn’t worn yet!” Illya complains, with a huff, “Hakuno never brings a boy home.” 

“And she’s not about to start now,” Kiritsugu states, taking a sip of tea.

“Kiritsugu listen-” 

“No. You should be focused on your studies Hakuno, not men, who are just attempting to buy your affection.” 

“But Dad, Shirou gets to bring home Sakura all the time!” Illya points out, “Hakuno should be able to bring at least one boy home.” 

“He’s still in high school. You two are different, men only have one thing on their minds.” Kiritsugu explains. 

“What would you say if it was me who was bringing home a man?” Illya asks, standing up. 

“I would say the exact same thing.” Kiritsugu tells Illya in a monotone voice, “Men are nothing but trouble and heartache at your age, and I’m saying that as a man.” 

Hakuno opens her mouth to argue, Gilgamesh isn’t like that. He may be arrogant, and stubborn, but he’s not like any other man that she’s met before. 

Before Hakuno can argue, her thoughts are interrupted, by the doorbell ringing. 

“Oh! That must be Mom!” Illya exclaims, grabbing Hakuno’s hand, pulling her up from her seat on the couch. 

As Hakuno is dragged into the hallway, Illya stops just before the pair get to the front door, and turns back to look at Hakuno, beginning to speak in a low voice. 

“Don’t worry, there’s no way she can say no to our Mom,” Illya says with a smile.

“Our Mom?” Hakuno repeats the last part of Illyas, statement. Irisviel and Kiritsugu adopted both her and Shirou within a few years of each other, if anything Kiritsugu only adopted her because he felt sorry for her. 

“Mm. You’re my sister, Hakuno. I’m going to do my best to make you happy! I see how you look at your phone when you talk to that man, you’re seeing. You deserve to be happy.” Illya honestly said, as she opened the door only to be greeted by Shirou holding a few shopping bags. 

“Damn! What took you so long to open the door!” Shirou complains, as he steps inside, sliding his shoes off. 

“Shirou, that’s no way to talk to the girls.” Irisviel scolds Shirou, closing the door behind her. 

“Mom! Hakuno has something to tell you!” Illya says hugging her mother. 

Fuck, why put her on the spot like that? Illya really wastes no time at all. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Hakuno promises, as Irisviel’s red widen at Illya’s statement. 

“Well, we can talk about it while we help Shirou put away the groceries,” Irisveil tells Hakuno, heading into the kitchen. 

Hakuno takes one step forward, but not before Illya stands up on her tip-toes to whisper something in Hakuno’s ear. 

“ _ Call her “Mom” and she’ll probably convince Dad to let you have your boyfriend over.”  _

“Illya, Hakuno!” Irisviel calls. 

“Coming!” Illya exclaims back. 

As Illya and Hakuno walk into the kitchen, Illya begins to help Shirou put away the groceries.

“I’ve got this, Hakuno!” Illya proudly, states. 

Taking that as her cue to begin explaining her situation to Irisviel. Walking over to her adoptive mother, Hakuno watches for a moment as she puts away what looks to be some tofu in the refrigerator. 

“Er… So, about what I wanted to talk to you about… I was talking with Kri-” Remembering what Illya suggested, Hakuno quickly corrects herself, “Dad I mean, about something, and I wanted to talk with you about it as well, M-Mom.” Damn, why was that so awkward to say?! 

Hakuno swears Irisviel almost dropped the box of milk she was holding, before catching herself from dropping it on the floor. 

“Like I said, you can talk to me about anything, Hakuno. I love you as my own daughter.” 

At least she’s open to listening to her problems, maybe this won’t be so bad after all. 

“Well, you know there’s this man I’ve been seeing, and he’s been away from the country for a little while, he’s coming back to Japan tomorrow, and I want to bring him to meet you all.” 

Irisviel eyes light up, “Is it the man whose been sending you gifts? May I see a picture of him?” 

Hakuno supposes she could let Irisviel see a photo of them together, so that when she brings Gilgamesh over, they won’t be so shocked the he’s a foreigner.

Pulling out her phone, Hakuno pulls up the gallery swiping through a few photos before settling on a picture of Gilgamesh and her together. 

“Here you go, that’s him right there.” 

Examining the photo for a moment, Irisviel, hands Hakuno’s phone back to her, “He’s very handsome. I think that you look cute together. I would love to meet him if you’d allow me too.” 

“I want to, but Kiri-” Damn, this is going to take some getting used to, “Dad is against it. He believes that he’s scummy.” 

“He can come over. When would you like to bring him over?” 

“I want him to come over tomorrow, and stay the night with us.” 

“I’ll convince your father.” Irisviel promises, “What does he like to eat? What’s his name by the way?” 

“His name is Gilgamesh. He hasn’t eaten a lot of Japanese food before, so I think anything we cook will be okay.” 

“Well, you find out what he likes to eat tonight, and we can get the stuff to make it tomorrow. Sound good?” 

“It’s a deal.” 

“ _ I have good news for you, whenever you get this.”  _ Hakuno sends a message to Gilgamesh as she wanders off to her room. 

* * *

Hakuno slips a fresh clean on after her nighttime shower, looking over at the mountain of clothes on her desk chair, all from Gilgamesh. 

As if sensing that she must be thinking about him, her cell-phone begins to ring, picking up her phone, Hakuno can see it’s a video call request from the very same man she was just thinking about.

Naturally, she answers. 

“Mongrel!” That deep voice says, Hakuno noticing the somewhat bright sky in the background, “Are you not overjoyed that I called you!” 

“Hey to you too.” Hakuno says, sitting down on her bed, “How are things over there? You didn’t message me too much today.” 

“I was stuck in boring meetings all day, then my friend and I went swimming.” 

In the background, Hakuno notices green hair behind Gilgamesh, before the figures makes Gilgamesh move the phone so that Hakuno can see them too. 

“Is that them there?” Hakuno asks, truly this person is just as pretty as Gilgamesh is, regardless if they’re a man or a woman. 

Gilgamesh quickly turns the phone camera back to face him, “Yes, that’s him. Would you like to say hello? I’ve been trying to get him to say hello to you for weeks now, but he insisted on improving his Japanese first, like a fool.” 

“Y-Yeah I would like to meet him if that’s okay with him.” 

Some back and forth in what Hakuno can safely say is Sumerian can be heard between the two, before Gilgamesh turns his attention back to Hakuno. 

“His name is Enkidu, Hakuno. His Japanese isn’t too good, and your Sumerian is horrible, but you two should be able to communicate nonetheless” 

Handing the phone, to Enkidu, the figure utters something in Sumerian before laughing. 

“He’s saying he’s nervous, Hakuno.” Gilgamesh tells her in an annoyed tone, “Introduce yourself at least, Enkidu. I’ve helped you practice that much.” 

“Hello!” Enkidu greets, waving, “I’m Enkidu, I’m this mans friend here. He’s like a brother to me. You’re much cuter than Gilgamesh described.” 

At the compliment Hakuno a blush creeps to her cheeks, causing Enkidu to murmur something to Gilgamesh in Sumerian, earning a sigh from Gilgamesh. 

“I told him, that if he doesn’t bring you Uruk next time he returns home, to not come home at all!” Enkidu says proudly, brushing his bangs out of his face. 

“I wanted to go with him this time but my passport wasn’t up to date…” Hakuno explains. 

What Hakuno recognizes as a curse, can be heard before Enkidu hands the phone back to Gilgamesh, who laughs. “He’s annoyed that he cannot understand you. I will translate.” 

Enkidu’s voice can be heard in the background, albeit further away than before. 

“He told me I’m a bad teacher before he left.” 

“Is he mad at me?” Hakuno asks, nervousness settling in. 

“Nonsense. He’s more pissed that he can’t talk with you, he believes that you should be fluent in our language by now, and that I should be instructing you better than I am now.”

“I’ve been practicing a little, since you’ve been gone.” Hakuno states. 

“Oh? Shall I test you then?” 

“Nubzuzun.” Hakuno murmurs, hoping that she pronounced that phrase correctly.

“Stop saying “I don’t understand,” when you clearly do.” Gilgamesh retorts, leaning back on some pillows, upon seeing Hakuno’s expression Gilgamesh softens his tone, “I was only joking, stop making that face at me.” 

“Did you have fun with your friend?”

“I suppose. We went swimming in the nearby river. You look like you went swimming yourself, your hair is all wet.” 

“I just got a shower.”

“What time is it over there?”

“Almost midnight. We’re six hours ahead of Uruk.” 

“I’m leaving Uruk at nine PM to return to you. It’s six PM here now. I should be there at nine AM your time.”

Hakunos heart races, after almost two months she’ll finally get to see him again in just a few hours. 

“By the way, you said you had some good news for me.”

Oh, right. 

“My parents said that you can stay with us tomorrow night. If you want to that is, it won’t be the luxury that you’re used to but-” 

“That could be interesting. If only to see where you sleep when you’re not with me. I’ve only seen your sleeping chambers through this camera here.” 

It’s silent for a moment, before Gilgamesh asks another question, “Are you still dreaming of me?” 

“Every night.” Hakuno admits, “Sometimes we’re fighting something, other times we’re just sitting together in a room talking. Those dreams only stop when we’re together.” 

“It is the same with me. It only makes this annoying feeling worse.” 

“Hm?”

“Tell me you miss me, Hakuno, as you do in our messages to each other. I would like to hear it from your own lips.”

Oh no. She can’t say that! It’s one thing to type something, but a different matter entirely to say it out loud. 

“I gotta go.”

“No, you don’t. I’m not hanging up this call until I hear those words from you.” 

“Dick.” 

“Say it.” 

“Don’t you have to go pack?”

“I already did so this morning. Don’t you have some simple words to say? Do you lose life expectancy at the thought of being honest with yourself?” 

“I’m not having phone sex with you.” Hakuno accidentally blurts out, at the sight of his stupid smug face. 

Damn, why did she say that? It’s true that’s the route their messages usually go after she tells him those three words.

“I said nothing about that.” Nodding his head the arrogant man continues, “Ah, I see, you must not only miss me being there physically with you but sexually as well.” 

God, she just dug herself into a deeper hole. He’s not going to let her get out of this one, is he? 

“Well? I have a few hours, I can go back and forth with you until it’s time for me to leave if I must.” 

Fuck.

Fine. 

“I m-miss you Gilgamesh.” Hakuno finally utters, a crimson color painting her face. 

“There. Was that so hard?” Gilgamesh teases, “Will your family be home in the morning?” 

Snapping Hakuno back to reality, Hakuno thinks for a minute before answering his question. 

“No. Both of my parents work, and my brother just started back to school today. Summer vacation for high school students just ended today in Japan. My older sister will probably be out shopping for most of the day.” 

“Message me your address. I believe I have the correct address, but I would like to be sure. I was going to have you show up at the airport, to greet me, but I think I need to come see you instead.” 

“W-What?” 

“We can have breakfast together. I have something special for you, that I know you will like.”

That does sound nice…

“Okay, I’ll message it to you. Be careful driving here.” 

“Get some sleep, Hakuno. I will call you when I’m outside your doorstep. Just know that you will not have to dream of me for too much longer.” 

“Same to you. We’ll be together soon.” 

As she ends the video call, she suddenly feels tired. Auguring with this man was more tiring than she remembers, still she can’t help but feel happy at the prospect of seeing him again.

A new message appears on her phone, just as she plugs it in for the night.

“ **_ Have pleasant dreams.”  _ **

She surely will, Hakuno thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep. 

Ringing.

Why is her phone ringing? Didn’t she just get off the phone with Gilgamesh, not even five minutes ago?

Groggily, Hakuno reaches over and grabs her phone, her eyes adjusting to the bright light, as she checks the time.

Ten AM.

Shit. 

Quickly getting out of bed, Hakuno damn near runs to the front door, noting in fact that she’s the only one home right now. 

Taking a deep breath Hakuno opens the door, just as her cell-phone rings again. 

Hakuno almost forgets to breathe at the sight of him, the blond hair, crimson eyed man that left her alone for two months. 

“I was starting to wonder if you gave me the wrong address, last night.” Gilgamesh teases, “Don’t tell me you’ve just woken up.” 

Without thinking, Hakuno hugs the golden man, almost making him drop the bag that he’s holding.

“See, I knew you missed me. Even if you refuse to say it naturally, your actions tell another story.” 

Pulling back Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a small glare, causing him to laugh. 

“I’m only teasing.”

“Come inside.” Hakuno offers, stepping aside letting Gilgamesh walk in, “Oh, don’t forget to take your shoes off at that platform there.” 

Looking around Gilgamesh takes his shoes off, stepping foot into the kitchen, with Hakuno not far behind him. 

“I was expecting you to live in a shack, but this is much nicer than I thought.” 

“It’s an old-style Japanese house. There aren’t too many like this anymore in Fuyuki.” 

“You hungry? It’s obvious you just woke up, so you haven’t eaten anything yet. I didn’t bring anything to drink sadly, so you’ll have to provide that on your end.” 

“I think there’s some tea in the refrigerator. We can drink that, even though I know you’d rather drink wine.” 

“Where is your room? We can eat in there.” Gilgamesh asks, watching Hakuno pull out the gallon of green tea from the fridge. 

“Here, I can show you.” 

Wordlessly, Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand, refusing to let go as she leads him into her room, closing the door behind him. 

Gilgamesh eyes dart around the room, truly it is simply. He wouldn’t expect nothing less out of this simple woman, only a bed, a stereo, and a desk…. With all the gifts he sent her placed on it, is present in the room.

“I see you’ve received all of my packages.” 

“My adopted father is annoyed at that, but, yes, I did receive them.” 

That statement caused Gilgamesh to chuckle, “I see that you haven’t worn any of these clothes, but we can argue about that later. Here. Rejoice.” Gilgamesh holds out the bag, he’s been holding, sitting down next to Hakuno on her bed, as she takes the bag from him. 

Opening the bag, Hakuno pulls out a square box, removing the ribbon, and taking the top off, only to reveal a cake. 

“It is a butter cake. It is a specialty in my culture, you see. Just as your culture has mochi, we have butter cake.” 

“It looks good.” Hakuno says honestly, looking up at Gilgamesh, “Thank you”

“I will do you a favor, and feed a piece to you.” Before Hakuno can argue, Gilgamesh is already taking a small pre-cut piece from the box, holding it up for Hakuno to take a bite out of. 

Taking a bite from the cake, Hakuno notes the slightly sweet taste as she swallows, “I’ll feed you the rest,” Hakuno offers, take the last half of the piece of cake, and feeding it to Gilgamesh. 

“I really like it, Gil. It’s not too sweet.” Hakuno tells Gilgamesh, closing up the box of cake, before setting it down on the ground. 

She can feel his gaze on her, she knows that he’s staring her down, working up courage she meets those red eyes of his, she forgot how pretty his eyes were. 

“I’m really happy that you’re-”

His lips crash down on hers, kissing her hard, and demanding, his tongue pressing inside, exploring her mouth, stealing every inch of breath from her, her hands instinctively go to his golden locks, treasuring the feeling of how soft his hair is between her fingertips. 

Even though she’s sure he hasn’t had any wine in the last eight hours, he still tastes the same as he left, like sweet wine, and regret. Not to be outdone, Hakuno returns his kiss with just as much vigor, as he back meets her bed. 

“And you call me greedy…” Gilgamesh whispers as he breaks their kiss, as he tugs off his dress shirt, revealing his toned chest, and abs. 

“Gilgamesh…” Swallowing, Hakuno can’t help but watch captivated, as he slowly runs his hands over her body, telling her that she’s allowed to touch him if she chooses too as well. 

And she does, her own hands explore his exposed skin, as his lips attack her neck, her collarbone, and her cheek. 

“What do you want, Hakuno?” Gilgamesh asks, his hands resting on her stomach, his eyes refusing to break eye contact with her, “Tell me.” 

“Y-You. You’re all I’ve thought about for these few months-” Her shirt slides off easily, Hakuno realizes that he’s working both of their clothes off of them.

“Keep going, I did not say you could stop talking.” Gilgamesh orders, his lips exploring every inch of her skin, his right hand messaging her breast, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

Easy for him to say, when he’s making it harder to breathe by touching her like this! “W-When I’m alone at night, you’re all I think about and-”

She stops mid-sentence as she feels his fingers meet the wet heat between her legs, her train of thought completely gone, as she can only whine his name, as he pushes two fingers into her. 

“I wonder if you were this wet for me during all of those late nights, those three AM calls, if I remember correctly, you were whining my name just like that…” 

“S-Shut up.” Hakuno barely manages to say, between her suppressed moans, as his fingers establish a slow, steady rhythm.

“Moan for me, let me hear you.” Gilgamesh almost pleads, his mouth finding it’s way to her breast, licking and sucking, as his fingers move at an unforgiving pace. 

The noises that left her mouth, as she rode his hand, chasing the sensation flowing through her body, couldn’t be hers, even if they were, she wasn’t paying too much attention to it, as his mouth and free hand, send shock waves through her body with his attentions. 

“Gil-” She breathes out, “I’m gonna…”

“You have no choice but to come for me,” Gilgamesh whispers in her ear, his mouth meeting hers, as her pussy clenched around his fingers, as she rode out her orgasm. 

The room felt so hot as he removes his fingers from her, was it always this warm in here? Or is it because of him? 

“Hakuno.” This demon of a man called her name, causing her to look up at him, realizing that he’s spread her leg open in that short amount of time. 

“Please…” She finds herself saying instead of a smart remark, as Gilgamesh slowly worked his hard cock into her, cursing as he does so. 

“I’m never leaving you alone again,” Gilgamesh promises, allowing Hakuno a moment to get used to his size. 

Whining at his words, Hakuno hand grips her pillow tightly, as he slowly begins to move. 

“Just think my Hakuno, if someone was to come home early, they would hear you moaning while I fuck you senseless.” 

Those words of his make her shudder, that tension building between them again, “Only I’m allowed to hear those sounds from you, only I’m allowed to make you feel this way.” 

“I love you…” His pace quickened at those words, his hand pinning her wrists to the bed. 

“Say that again. Tell me how much you love me and how much you missed me.” 

She can hardly keep up with him, as she comes around his cock, moaning loudly. 

“I-I love you! I love you more than anything!” Hakuno exclaims, hearing Gilgamesh groan at her words, he’s close she realizes, “I missed you so much, don’t you dare ever leave me again!” 

“ _ Master. _ ” He hisses, capturing her in a heated kiss, as his seed spilled into her. 

Panting, Hakuno doesn’t break eye contact as they both catch their breath. 

“I meant what I said.” Gilgamesh tells her, pulling out of her, “I refuse to leave you alone again.” 

“First you have to impress my family.” Hakuno teases, sitting up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Welcome back.” 


End file.
